


Meet me at the hotel

by MysteryFicAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Biting, F/F, Female-Centric, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Written for kinktober posted in july, what you gonna do about it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Alphys and Undyne share a bed for the first time, and end up having sex.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Meet me at the hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Clehnian for beta reading this, I really appreciate it!

Alphys wasn't sure if she should be more excited or nervous. Tonight, for the first time ever, she was going to be sharing a bed with her girlfriend. She loved Undyne, but this was all rather sudden for her. One moment Undyne had been helping her pack for a tech conference, and the next, she had been throwing another suitcase onto the bed.

Ever since Alphys come to the surface, she’d gotten very involved in the scientific community. There were so many fascinating experiments to learn about! Even if she was still very anxious about talking to others, many of the researchers she’d e-mailed had been very polite.

Last winter, one of them had encouraged her to come to a conference, so they could meet in person. Alphys had planned on refusing, but once King Asgore had gotten word of it, he’d encouraged her to do it. Apparently this would be a good opportunity to mix with humans, and show them how monsters really aren’t all that different.

Alphys had been pleasantly surprised by how much she’d enjoyed it. A fair number of her fellow scientists suffered from speech impediments too, and their shared passions made it easy to have a conversation. Alphys hadn’t even really needed the security, but she couldn’t deny that it had been nice to have Undyne there to support her.

Since then, Alphys had actually gone to two more conferences. Both of them had gone rather well. She’d even presented a poster at one of them! Undyne had accompanied her for “security” purposes, and Alphys hadn’t objected.

The only thing that would be different this weekend was the bedroom situation. Alphys fidgeted nervously, picking at the hem of her lab coat. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to focus on the presentations today. All she could think about was checking into the hotel with Undyne later tonight…

Their relationship had been amazing so far. Undyne had been very understanding, and she’d agreed to take things slow. Even if they’d been dating for over a year, they had never gone beyond a few steamy make-outs. Alphys knew that they both wanted more, but she couldn't help being nervous. This was her first time dating someone, and she wanted their first time to be perfect.

Even if each second felt incredibly long, the presentations somehow seemed to pass quickly. Alphys alternated between somewhat paying attention and completely spiralling into anxiety, sweating the entire time. She stayed behind to ask one panelist a question, but then quickly made her way over to the cafe where Undyne was waiting for her.

“Hey babe! How’d everything go?” Undyne lit up as soon as she saw Alphys, easily hefting both of their suitcases in one arm as she picked Alphys up with the other. “Do you want to go check in now then head out for dinner?”

“Sure.” Alphys shrank a little at the stares from the other patrons, but she still let Undyne carry her out of the cafe and down the street. They could think what they wanted. As long as Alphys was in her girlfriend’s arms she was safe.

They ended up visiting a nice Thai restaurant for dinner. Undyne was her usual exuberant self, and she eagerly told Alphys all about what she’d been up to that day. She also listened to Alphys talk about her day, even if she probably didn't understand what Alphys was going on about. It was nice. Undyne was her usual lovely self. For a while, Alphys was able to put her looming anxiety aside.

That wouldn’t last. All too soon, they were back up in the hotel room. Undyne had changed while Alphys was in the bathroom, lounging on the bed in indecently short sleep shorts and a tight tank top. Her muscles were fully on display, and Alphys struggled not to drool as she took in the view.

“Hey.” Undyne gave her a toothy grin, sitting up in the bed and beckoning Alphys forward. “Come here.”

It was something right out of a manga. Alphys couldn't resist. She let out a nervous giggle as she crossed the room, sitting on Undyne’s lap without any prompting. Undyne tilted her face up, leaning in a little and kissing her. Her lips were soft and perfect, and Alphys shuddered a little as Undyne’s teeth brushed against her bottom lip.

Normally, the world would fade away when Alphys was kissing Undyne. She felt like her mind was finally clear, and some of the anxiety would go away. This time, she couldn't fully get into it. She kept worrying about where she was supposed to put her hands. Was she supposed to make a move now? What should she do?

When Undyne rested her hand on Alphys’ hip, Alphys couldn't help jumping a little. It wasn’t a major flinch, but Undyne must have felt it, because she pulled away. She looked at Alphys, waiting for her to speak. Alphys couldn't keep it in any longer.

“S-s-sorry, I’m juh-just nervous.” Alphys looked down, wringing her hands together. She was ruining this. Undyne was so beautiful and she was trying hard to make this work, Alphys was weird for feeling like this.

“Look at me please?” Undyne asked. She was speaking so quietly and gently, her usual booming voice changed into something soft and tentative. She smiled a little when Alphys finally looked up again, soothingly petting Alphys shoulder. “It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Alphys took a deep breath, and gathered her courage. She took one of Undyne’s hands, bringing it up and pressing her face into it. “I want to try, but can we go slow? I’m uh, I’m not exactly very experienced.” She kept her face hidden in Undyne’s hand, only peeking out a little when she felt Undyne’s thumb stroking her cheek.

“Of course. Just tell me if anything doesn't feel good.” Undyne said, giving her a smooch in the middle of her forehead.

Alphys nodded, tentatively returning Undyne’s smile. Her girlfriend was too good to her… Alphys nuzzled Undyne’s face a little bit, relaxing as Undyne kissed her cheeks and forehead like she always did. When Undyne pressed their lips together Alphys let out a soft happy sound, kissing her back. She could feel Undyne’s sharp teeth through her lips, and it sent a shiver down her spine. Stars, her girlfriend was so hot.

They continued making out as Undyne picked Alphys up, gently setting her down so she was lying on her back. Alphys could feel the muscles in Undyne’s shoulders bunching and tensing, and she shivered a little. She loved how easily Undyne could pick her up, and she hoped to feel that strength in bed.

Undyne began to kiss down Alphys’ neck, and Alphys eagerly tilted her head to the side to give Undyne better access. They’d done this before, and Undyne knew exactly where to kiss and nip to make her feel good. Alphys moaned quietly, her eyes closing in pleasure. She ran her fingers through Undyne’s hair, petting her hair a little.

She’d been fantasizing about this for so long, and now that it was finally happening Alphys couldn't help feeling excited. Back in the underground she used to watch Undyne train, and each time she saw her win a sparring match she’d get excited. The best part was always her triumphant grin, those large, deadly fangs showing off just how strong she was.

“Please bite me.” Alphys whimpered, squirming a little. She didn't realize that she’d said it out loud until Undyne stopped, pulling away to look down at her in surprise. Alphys covered her face in her hands. She’d felt embarrassed many times in the past, but now it felt like she could actually die from the humiliation.

Alphys bit her lip when Undyne put a hand under her chin, gently tilting her head to the side. She whimpered softly as she felt Undyne’s hot breath on her neck, shuddering at the first brush of teeth. After a teasing moment, Undyne finally gave her a proper bite.

The fangs hurt a little, but she was still so gentle. When she bit down her teeth slitted perfectly into the gaps between Alphys’ scales, digging into the sensitive flesh underneath. Alphys moaned as Undyne sucked a little, wondering if there would be a mark. It stoked a fire in her soul, and she needed more.

“Harder.” She begged, pressing Undyne’s face into her neck.

Undyne obeyed, biting Alphys again. She alternated between kisses and bites, moving all over Alphys’ neck and shoulder. Undyne’s fangs had always been attractive, but they felt even better on her skin. The little bit of pain mixed with the dangerous scrape of fangs against her throat just reminded her that she was really with the captain of the royal guard.

Undyne bit down hard enough to draw blood, and Alphys moaned as she lapped at the wound. She wrapped her legs around Undyne’s waist, squeezing tightly. This might actually be the hottest thing she’d ever experienced, and she was loving it. She whined when Undyne pulled away, trying to encourage Undyne to come back and give her more.

Alphys didn't realize that her nightgown had ridden up until she felt Undyne’s hand on her bare thigh. Undyne moved slowly, lifting up the hem a little more and looking up at her questioningly. It was clear what she wanted. Alphys appreciated her consideration, but she felt more than ready for the next step. Alphys sat up, pulling her dress up and over her head before she could change her mind. She tried not to look down at herself, knowing that it wasn’t the time for self-deprecation. Instead she looked up at Undyne, fighting the urge to fidget with her panties or cover herself.

Alphys didn’t think she’d ever seen Undyne blush so brightly. She looked like she was about to have a nosebleed, her eye entirely focused on Alphys. It was too much scrutiny for her, and Alphys began to think of all the imperfections Undyne could be staring at. She began to close her legs, but Undyne reached out and held them open.

“Fuck, you're hot.” Undyne’s voice was rough, and Alphys didn't think she’d ever heard her sound like that. She licked her lips, squeezing the meat of Alphys’ thighs as she stared down at her. “Can I touch you?”

“Go on.” Alphys spread her legs and closed her eyes. She wanted Undyne to touch her, but she was still a little nervous about being watched like that.

She heard the sheets rustling, and suddenly lean muscle was pressing against her side again. She opened her eyes a little bit, looking out through her lashes. Undyne was lying above her again, just staring down at Alphys.

She smiled, leaning in and kissing Alphys’ cheek. Alphys turned her head a little, gently kissing Undyne as her girlfriend’s hand moved higher up her thigh. Alphys buried her head into Undyne’s neck, nuzzling her scales as she began to breathe heavier.

Undyne ran her fingers over the front of Alphys’ pussy, spreading her lips a little. Alphys was so wet, even that little movement made a soft schlicking sound. Alphys covered her face in embarrassment, moaning softly as Undyne began exploring her folds. Undyne moved slowly at first, moving her fingers back and forth and gently running them over Alphys’ clit. It was nice, but Alphys was already ready for more. She grabbed Undyne’s hand, pressing her girlfriend’s fingers directly against her clit.

Alphys had fantasized about this before. After she’d gone on a few dates with Undyne, she’d even tried to prepare for the feeling of having someone else touching her by attempting to use toys. None of that even came close to the experience of Undyne fingering her.

Undyne’s fingers were longer than Alphys’ were, rough with callouses from so much training. She could easily get them deep inside of Alphys, and stars above did she know how to move them. Alphys wasn't able to rub her clit and finger herself with the same hand without hurting her wrist, but Undyne was somehow able to do it. Alphys had to direct her on how exactly she liked to play with her clit, but Undyne was a very fast learner.

Alphys couldn't have kept her voice down even if she’d wanted to. She wasn't very loud, but she’d never moaned and whimpered this much when she was on her own. Undyne seemed to like it, trying her best to touch the spots that made Alphys whine.

She gasped when Undyne began kissing down her neck again, biting her lip when she felt Undyne’s fangs scrape against her scales. She brought one hand up to Undyne’s hair again, needing something to hold on to. She’d never thought of herself as a masochist, but the way Undyne gently nibbled and sucked on the bites she’d already left made Alphys feel really good.

This time Undyne didn’t stop, nipping at Alphys’ collarbones a bit before moving on to her chest. Alphys whimpered as she felt Undyne’s lips press against her breast, her mouth opening wide. She pressed a few sloppy kisses there, then began sucking on Alphys’ nipples. She tried to give both breasts some attention, but it quickly became apparent that it was difficult for her to crane her neck all the way. Alphys certainly didn't mind Undyne focusing on one breast; it felt good either way.

Alphys actually squealed when Undyne bit down on her nipple, sucking roughly on the sensitive flesh and rolling it between her teeth. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt. Undyne made a confused noise, but Alphys grabbed her head before she could pull away, pressing her chest against Undyne’s face.

“Don’t stop, I’m so close!” Alphys groaned, rocking her hips up now. She grinded against Undyne’s hand, desperately chasing her orgasm. “Please, harder.”

Undyne happily obeyed, biting down with more force. She kept up the same speed and force she’d been fingering Alphys with before, touching her exactly the way she wanted to be touched. She had amazing stamina, and Alphys couldn't hold out much longer.

In a couple of minutes Alphys’ vision went white, her thighs tensing as she came. She might have let out a long moan, but she wasn't exactly sure. She hadn't had an orgasm that good in a long time, it almost felt like she was floating in ecstasy.

Alphys came back down to earth to Undyne kissing her face, slowly pulling her fingers out. Alphys let out a soft grunt as Undyne brushed against her clit, moving away from the overstimulation. That was good, but she was satisfied now.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Undyne lying back, stretching out on the expensive hotel bed. Undyne held out her arms, motioning for Alphys to come closer. Alphys felt a little sluggish, but she managed to shuffle over enough to cuddle with Undyne.

“That was amazing,” Alphys mumbled, pressing her head into Undyne’s chest. She loved hearing the soft beat of Undyne’s soul. It was thumping a little faster now, but it was still calming to listen to.

“Yeah, it was.” Undyne’s voice was skill a little rough, her usual exuberant tone switched for something soft and sweet. It made Alphys relax even more, melting against Undyne’s side like a warm and happy puddle.

Suddenly, Alphys realized something awful.

“I’m s-s-so sorry, I didn't do anything for you!” Alphys gasped, horrified with herself. How could she be so selfish? Undyne had given her so much pleasure, and she had barely touched her girlfriend! What if Undyne thought she was a bad lover now? Oh stars, would she break up with her? What if—

“Alphy, babe, it’s fine.” Undyne rested her chin on top of Alphys’ head, and Alphys could hear her voice humming through her throat as she spoke. “I figured it was your first time, so I wasn't expecting much. Honestly, even if you don't want to do anything now, seeing your face like that is going to be enough to get me off for the next month.” Undyne licked her lips, chuckling when Alphys blushed brightly.

“But if you do want to touch me, I won’t stop you…” She said, taking Alphys’ hand and putting it on her hip.

She smiled at Alphys, leaning forwards and bumping their foreheads together. She really seemed to be trying her best to make sure Alphys was comfortable. It was sweet, but a little too gentle for Alphys’ tastes. Even if her face was bright red, but she didn't pull her hand away.

Alphys slowly ran her hand over Undyne’s soft scales, her soul thumping in her chest. She was in for a long night, and she couldn't wait. She was going to figure out all of Undyne’s sweet spots and make her girlfriend feel as good as she had, no matter what! Undyne might be the determined one, but Alphys was going to rival her tonight.


End file.
